


Viscum Album

by DancingPiratess



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: Batman - Freeform, December Challenge, F/F, Mistletoe, no joker, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingPiratess/pseuds/DancingPiratess
Summary: Ivy can make plants grow at will. Seems ideal to finally get that holiday kiss





	Viscum Album

**Author's Note:**

> Another December One-Shot. Featuring Ivy and Harley this time.

 

“Red, you are gonna love what I gotcha for Christmas!” Harley exclaims as she lounges leisurely on the couch in their hideout. Vines crawl around lazily, making it feel distinctly unlike December.

“I’m sure I’ll love it, darling” Ivy responds, standing off to one side as she tends to one of her plants.

Harley blows a raspberry “You’re no fun! You’re supposed to be dying of anticipation!”

“Maybe I’m just picturing the look on your face when you unwrap _your_ present” Ivy says with her back still turned to Harley. A smug grin appears on her face when she hears Harley shift on the couch.

“My present?” Harley asks. Ivy can picture her perfectly, looking like the perfect mixture of innocently curious and sexy.

“Pammy!” Harley whines, causing Ivy to turn around. She silently congratulates herself for knowing her partner in crime so well.

“Sometimes, the tables turn, my lovely” Ivy intones softly, cupping Harley’s face for a brief moment.

“I’m out of here!” Harley huffs. She gets up, and moves to grab her stuff. Ivy can’t help but appreciatively glance at Harley’s figure as she stretches briefly.

A devious thought crosses her mind “Don’t move” she says in very urgent tone of voice.

Frozen on the spot in terror, Harley turns around “Red, you’re scaring me, what is it?”

“Look up”

Harley scoffs “You’re worried about Mistletoe?!” Without even the slightest whisper, Ivy edges closer to her, her body pressed against Harley’s own. Her lips brush her ear.

“You know it’s bad luck not to kiss someone when you’re under mistletoe together” Ivy drawls in her usual seductive purr.

“Is it now?” Harley answers, playing along “I suppose that leaves me no other choice but to kiss you then”

Their lips meet. Harley can feel Ivy smirking. She deepens the kiss, causing Ivy to inhale sharply.

“I thought you were the one seducing me?” Harley whispers, pulling away for a brief moment before letting her lips crash into Ivy’s again.

Ivy would love to throw a retort back at Harley, but there’s no need to talk right now.

After a less than chaste mistletoe kiss, Harley pulls back, grinning smugly. “I suppose that means you want me to stay” she says cheekily as she returns to her previous position on the couch.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to it” Ivy responds nonchalantly. Without another word, she sits down next to Harley, curling up in her arms.  Harley buries her nose in Ivy’s hair, inhaling the sweet scent of spring that always clings to her.

“Pammy?” Harley asks, withdrawing slightly to look at Ivy’s face.

“Hm?”

“Did you make that mistletoe grow just so you could plant one on me?”

“I’ll never tell”


End file.
